historywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
История Вики:Discussion for closure this project
See meta wikia, please!!! The project "История Вики" is inactive more than 5 months completely. I count necessary to close this project. Arguments for closing * General noactivity of users * Decrease of general number of articles * Content of the project is 80 % copyvio from ru.wikipedia * General noactivity of История Вики. * For project worked only vandal's and provocators. Arguments against closing =General discussion= Vote support closure # Strong . As the project is inactive very much for a long time.--Ferst 10:02, 11 октября 2007 (UTC) #'Strong' support. It is absolutely not necessary. (personal offences. deleted). --YaroslavZolotaryov 10:09, 11 октября 2007 (UTC) # Strong . This project is inactive for a long time. per YaroslavZolotaryov I can't understand the necessity of this project. Zugerland (aka ServusDei) 10:29, 11 октября 2007 (UTC) # Strong . This project dearth and more articles-copyvio.-Jikk 11:39, 11 октября 2007 (UTC)vote autorized Jikk 12:12, 11 октября 2007 (UTC) # Strong . Активность нудевая, смысла проект более не имеет. Анатолий, академик АПЭ 07:38, 12 октября 2007 (UTC) Vote aganist closure # , I think, project can be necessary for people--Medved' 10:29, 12 октября 2007 (UTC) #:In english, plase, staff's don't know russian . Jikk 12:16, 12 октября 2007 (UTC) #::Heh, man. For WHAT people? For people like you and your friend Rombeg, who wants to administrate, when other are working? Noidiots wants to work under such administration. Project is gone. 85.140.33.88 03:48, 16 октября 2007 (UTC) #::: Maybe Afinogenoff worked or any of his friends? They only posted copyvio from ruWiki, abuse other Wikia users and play in «politics» such as elections of bureaucrats and AC. Me (maybe you think that I am Bekker's friend too?) at least created most part of categories and added to ruHistory about ten articles written only be me (so this articles is not copyvio). Altes 18:51, 16 октября 2007 (UTC) #:::: When Afinogenoff works - there was some activity and project growth. And no activity without them. Including, BTW, your own activity. So? For WHAT people 'project can be nessesary'? And where are this people? 85.140.33.191 06:13, 19 октября 2007 (UTC) #::::: But most part of activity in April was copypasting artcles from ruWiki, and other part was not linked with writing historical articles. Maybe it is true that project is unnecessary (and in April it was unnecessary too), but the same could be said about many other Russian-language Wikia projects. Why this projects are not closed? Altes 21:43, 19 октября 2007 (UTC) # Oppose. Some other Wikia projects (at least in Russian Wikia) contains copyvio in large amounts and most of Russian Wikia projects hasn’t significantly activity (or inactive at all). I will support closing of ruHistory only after all such projects will be closed. Altes 18:51, 16 октября 2007 (UTC) Comments Inactivity of the project is a DIRECT result of wikimedia foundation stuff activity. Total deadmining of this project admins and replacing it by politicaly and beuracraticaly motivated ru.lgbt.wikia.com activists was a genial way for total project destruction. So you did something - you get something. As I understand wikimedia stewards position, you have no interested to support some actvivity on russian language, but out of the border of one and main political orientation. Enjoy. : Maybe former sysops and «arbiters» or voters from Wikislavia is not politically motivated? Altes 19:01, 16 октября 2007 (UTC) :: Yes, you can enjoy by the simple fact - neutral position of Wikimedia Foundation is lie. 85.140.33.191 06:17, 19 октября 2007 (UTC) * Смешно прямо! Ещё и голосование устроили... и ЧНЯВ местный никто не читал, в том месте где про не Википедия и не проект Викимедиа написано. Тогда как неактивны викии сами закрываются со временем --exlex 22:46, 19 октября 2007 (UTC)